Knowing Me, Knowing You
by rcf1989
Summary: Bree and Katherine have been friends/enemies since they met. Sometimes it was one way and others another, but they always understand each other. However, will there ever be a day the two of them will...best friends?
1. Knowing Me, Knowing You

**Chapter 1 – Knowing me, knowing you**

The days were passing by. None of them have talked to each other since the almost fatal day. Nobody in the neighbourhood knows what happened, but everyone thought it was really going to happen: one killing the other one.

They seemed to hate each other since they met. Both can be defined as Martha Steward on steriods, and that causes rivalty and so hate when one tops the other one. However, since the tornado hit Wisteria Lane, they stopped being such a bitch with each other and work together. As a restul, the founder's ball was the best since… It was the best ever; and all thanks to Bree Hodge, honored with the founder's award, and Katherine Mayfair, still sick as she traed the spoiled dip. Not much to kill her but enough to make her sick and rest in bed for a week by now.

In that week, Katherine had time enough to think about everything but especially, why did Bree that to her. "Fine, a misunderstood…But that doesn't lead into poisoning someone!" though Katherine one early morning, trying to fall asleep again. She also thought they were friends, she was hopping they'll truly be it someday. But it seems she'd be friends first with the rest of the girls as they were really friendly with her: Susan was with her as much as she could, they were friends before she left and now that she's back her friendship is still alive. Lynette stopped by everyday to check how was she doing and even bringing something for dinner from the pizzeria, though Katherine's stomach wasn't ready for "strong" food yet. Gaby… Whenever she was there, she made her laugh and forget why she had to be in bed. And Edie… Well, it's Edie, but she was good with the gossip. And finally, not one of the girls but someone from the family, her beloved daughter, Dylan. The girl was doing all she could, her best, for her mother and even though she wouldn't admit it, she was worried and doping her mother would get well soon, even if that means that the bitch was going to be back.

In said week, Bree had time to think about what she did too. She was sorry, if she had known what was really going on she wouldn't had tried to posion Katherine. When the girls visited her, she was asking all the time aboud Katherine "Is she still sick?" or "Is she getting any better?" but her worst fear was that Katherine had told everyone Bree was the one who made her sick, poisoning her, but she was surprised when Gaby told her that Katherine told her she was sick before the ball started, and Bree knew it was a lie. Bree was still wondering why Katherine told everyone that. "Maybe is her way of getting everyone out of trouble." Though Bree. "Or maybe is her way of protecting me as if the others knew, they would get a bit… Upset." This was the idea that has been stuck in her head for a week and also the one which was in her mind in her way to visit Katherine. Bree, knocked the door and waited, patienly, until someone opened it.

"Mrs Hodge!" exclaimed Dylan surprised. "Please, come in" and so did Bree. "I'm sorry it has taken me a lot to open, I was fixing lunch." Excused the girl smiling shyly.

Bree couldn't wait anymore so she popped one of her now common questions "How's your mother doing?" Dylan sighed deeply right after she heard the question. "She's still weak and is taking her to recover more than the doctors expected. But I know her, she's strong and will get over this soon." Anwsered calmly Dylan, who then asked something a bit shocking for Bree. "Mrs Hodge, would you like to join us for lunch today?" Bree was surprised and she had to think carefully, but not for long until she gave an anwser "I'd love to, but only if your mother agrees. And by the way, can I talk to her?"

Dylan smiled as soon as Bree agreed, even if it was with a condition. "I think she'll agree: Mrs Scavo has stayed for dinner every day, Mrs Delfíno almost everyday for lunch, Mrs Solis twice and even Mrs Britt once. And well, mom's sleeping right now, though I was gonna wake her up anyway." Said Dylan, who then made a signal to Bree to follow her upstairs, to Katherine's room. Dylan knocked the door "Mom, are you awake?" but Katherine didn't anwser back, meaning she was still asleep. "Would you mind waiting outside until I wake her up? Sometimes she's quite grumpy." Bree simply nodded and waited.

The room was quite dark, but Dylan could walk in there perfectly. When she was by the window, she moved the courtains so the sunlight will get into the room and also, because she knows her mother rathers to wake up by herself. 5 minutes later, Katherine was still sleeping, so Dylan went for the practic way. She sat in the bed, by the side of her mother and shaking carefuly one of her arms tried to wake her up. "Mom, it's lunch time. C'mon, you can't stay all day in bed all… Well, all day sleeping! We have a guest for lunch!" "Who!?" "Well, at least she's awake" thought Dylan. "Mrs Hodge. And she's outside, waiting. She said she wants to talk to you; oh and she'll only stay for lunch if you agree." "Dylan… Did you invite her to stay?" Asked Katherine, still sleepy. "Yeah, I did" admited shyly the girl, doping her mother wasn't upset with her. "Mom, are you mad at me for asking Mrs Hodge to stay for lunch?" Trying to smile, and be nice with her daughter, Katherine replied with just a "No", later followed by "I'm glad you did" Dylan felt relieved, so she just not knowing why hugged her mother.

Outside the room, Bree was getting bored. She didn't know how much she waited there, until someone incide that room called her name.

"Bree, you can come in… Unless you can't see a sick woman, looking like crap, still sleepy and her daughter hugging her." Katherine was trying to be funny and at least it worked with Dylan as she was laughing, but it seemed to work with Bree as well as she entered in the room still laughing. "You're right, you look like crap and sleepy… you're sick…Dylan's hugging you… And I can stand it." Said Bree trying to follow the joke. "Well, it seems we still agree on something! Okay, enough joke. Dylan told me you're just staying if I agree." Bree smiled and just said "yes" "Well you better have a sitter for little Benjamin because I agree." Said Katherine quietly. "By the way, did you bake the muffins? If so, I hope you didn't add any spoiled dip!" Bree couldn't help but laugh and guessed that Dylan new what happened. "Yeah I did bake them and I didn't add anything suspicious to make get worse. Oh, and when you're done with them…" "….return the basket back, please." Finished Katherine. "See? This is another example of 'we are the same' " Both smiled and Dylan thought there was a bit of tension and she didn't want to be in the fire line, so she hugged once more her mother, kissed her cheek and got up. "I'd better leave. I guess you two have things to talk about and I'm not done with lunch yet. Mrs Hodge, could you give me the basket, please?" And when Bree hended the basket, Dylan whispered smiling "the bitch is back"; Bree smiled back and Katherine just sighed. "Dylan, I heard you." The girl turned back, fearing her mother would be upset with her but she was laughing. "I don't know if this is for good or bad" thought Dylan and she left the room.

A few minutes passed by since Dylan left and none of them had said a word. "So…" Katherine broke the ice "Dylan told me you wanna talk to me, but please, take a sit. I don't want you to stay there, standing while I'm here in bed." Katherine was trying to sit in the bed and put two pillows behind her back. Bree tried to find where she could sat, but the only places available were the floor or the bed, so she went for the second option. After she sat, Bree tried to say everything carefuly and in the right order. She took a deep breath, and wanted to look to the woman who was sick because of what she did, but she couldn't, so she talked laying her eyes in her hands.

"Katherine, I'm… So sorry. If I had known when I was told I wasn't going to present the award the reason why, and not just that you wanted to do it and that you also insisted on it, I wouldn't had done it. And when you came to the kitchen I had the spoiled dip because I was going to threw it away and I was gonna tell you but you cut me reminding me the 'nothing leaves the kitchen unless I've tasted it first' so I took that chance for a little revenge. Then I followed you to the toilet, tried to persuade you to go home and let me presesent the award but you didn't give up, and then I was saying that who would like to get an award from someone looking like you did and you replied that it was something important for you. And… And when you were standing there, presenting, I was saying that you were…" "An obnoxious backstabber and that I was getting all the spotlight off you to put it on me. Lynette told me, but sorry, it was your turn to talk." Said Katherine shyly, and in her voice was clear she was still weak. Bree was surprised by Katherine's words. "I didn't know you knew. Anyway, I'm sorry for everything I've done and said since we met. Is just that is hard for me to friends with someone who is like… Me." Bree was relieved, as she said all she wanted and everything that was in her mind for a week. But there was more to say, but this time she could look at Katherine. "So, after all that happened, do you still want to be friends with me?" Katherine smiled. "If that's your way of asking if I forgive you, yes, I do. And I think I told you we can be best friends as we understand each other betten than the rest will ever do." Both were smiling, especially Bree as Katherine's honesty stopped making her feel so guilty. "Knowing me, and knowing you, I think this can work." Said Katherine, finally getting up. "I think it was about time for me to get out of bed. And, would you mind going downstairs and help Dylan? Her cooking skills are good, though she told me she'd like to learn from me and I told her she should learn from you too. So if you can help her a bit or tell her a little tip, she'll be happy."


	2. Beautiful Liar

Chapter 2 – Beautiful Liar

**Chapter 2 – Beautiful Liar**

Bree was downstairs and before leading to the kitchen to help Dylan, she wandered around the rooms, surprinsingly as neat as Katherine would have left them before she got sick. It was obvious Dylan was doing a great job. When Bree finally decided to go to the kitchen, the table already set, including different glasses for water or wine or different forks, all in the right order.

"You learn pretty fast!" exclaimed Bree, making Dylan jump a little as she thought she was alone in that room. "Oh my… I thought you were upstairs still talking to my mother." Said Dylan while she was trying to find an ingredient to add to her recepie. "We were, but she politely sent me here. She was gonna 'make her self more decent for lunch'" said Bree, trying to sound like Katherine and making Dylan laugh. "I hope she didn't hear ou!" The girl went back to her little research work but it was frustrating; she thought it would be a good idea asking for help, especially when one of the Wisteria Lane queens was with her. "Mrs Hodge, may I ask you something?" "Sure, what it is?" Bree was now wondering what was going to be said. "Well first, it's more an explanation and the the question. Anyway; for lunch I cooked spaghetti, fried some jam cut in tiny dots and mixed it all with tomato sauce, but I have a problem: I want to add something else, to make it taste… Different; and I don't know what should I add. So I was wondering if you could help me on this. Do you know what will make it different?" Bree was really glad Dylan asked her, and when the girl was done with her question – explaination, Bree went to the spice wardrobe. A few minutes later she found the right bottle; it was small and almost full meaning either it was quite new or hardly ever used. "Use this, but just a bit is enough to add that especial taste" said Bree handing the bottle to Dylan, who followed the instructions. Everything was mixed again, later put on a fountain and finally it went to the oven for 15 minutes. After that, Dylan tasted it. "Wow! It's different now and I love it. Thanks so much for the tip Mrs Hodge!" Dylan was happy as it worked and so was Bree who smiling siad "You're more than welcome, Dylan. Oh and from no won you can call me Bree. Even Lynette's kids do it sometimes. By the way, isn't your mother talking a lot of time?" Dylan smiled. "You shouldn't worry Mrs… I mean, Bree. Sometimes it takes her a lot so I doubt she got drown in the shower." Bree laughed at that. "Resides following her cooking and cleaning skills, now you're after her sense of humor. She's done and still doing a wonderful work with you. I know you have little fights with her like I used to have with Danielle or even Andrew, but she's your mother and loves you more than you'll ever know, and say may not even dare to tell you but she's proud of what you're doing." At first, Dylan felt honored but then she was confused. She needed an anwser and she went for it. "Why have you said all that? I mean, the part that she loves me more than I'll ever know and that she's proud of me? Just how do you know that?" "I know it because we are the same. I'd be proud of Danielle if she was doing this for me, and so I know your mother is of you. And I said it because I thought you should hear that from time to time; even if she's tough with you, she does it for you best." A silent tear was running down Dylan's cheek, thinking Bree wouldn't notice but she did. "Are you okay, Dylan? Did I say something to…" "No, no, no. Is just that I thought of Adam; the last time I saw him he said the same about my mom, the 'she loves you more than you'll ever know'" "You miss him, right?" asked Bree innocently. Dylan nodded while another tear took the same path as the first one. Bree was feeling sympathetic for the girl so she gave her a hug.

Katherine witnessed this, but not everything. She just arrived when Dylan shed the first tear, though she thought it could be good for her friendship with Bree if Dylan get on well with her. After all, Dylan helped her to med her friendship with Susan a lot so it would work this time too if something or someone makes their friendship screw up. "Look at you two, bounding already!" said Katherine getting closer to them. Bree thought it was time to break the hug, so then she could also talk to Katherine. "Is good to see you wearing something else that isn't pj's." "Very funny, Bree. Anyway, what do we have for lunch today, Dylan?" "If you remember what you requested yesterday, you get the anwser." "Oh, thanks for taking my little request!" said Katherine smiling.

The three of them moved towards the table to have lunch. Bree and Katherine sat, while Dylan was still stading as she was serving; her mom's dish wasn't as full as the other two and Dylan explained why even before someone asked. "Mom, you get less than us because you're still sick. Remeber the doctor said you can eat all you want but carefuly and small amounts." "And I didn't even start complaining." Said Katherine with a smirk. While eating, Katherine tasted something different "Dylan, what did you add? I love it!" The girl was happy her mother liked it. "Well Bree helped me…" "What did I tell you about calling people by their first name, young lady?" said Katherine a bit irritated. "Don't be mad at her! I told her she could do it." Replied Bree trying to calm down her friend. "Really? Oh well then, sorry. So, you were saying…" "It was Bree's idea. Well, I wanted to add something, I asked her what should I add and then she gave me the oregano bottle." Dylan was still smiling. "Didn't I tell you, you shoud learn from Bree too?" "Yeah, you did." And Bree couldn't help but saying it. "Isn't learning fun?" The three of them laughed.

The resto f the meal was almost in silence, interrumpted by just casual comments. There wasn't a real conversation again until they were done with the desert, though Katherine didn't eat it as she had enough with the pasta.

"Katherine, may I ask you something?" "Go ahead" "Why have you told everyone you were sick before the ball? We both know it's not trae and I guess Dylan knows too." Said Bree carefuly. "Yes, she knows. And I lied just because there's a lot of drama going on and I think you'll agree with me on this: we don't need more. Also, we gotta prove them they were wrong." Katherine was being honest with Bree, and this one couldn't relieve it. "So you did it to… Protect me?" "If that's what you want to think, then yes. If not, I did it for everyone, but especially for me and our friendship." "Oh…Kay. And are you comino to today's poker game?" Bree had to change the direction of their conversation as she knew Katherine wouldn't say something else, or if she did, nothing new. "Well, Lynette invited me, but I don't if I should go." Said Katherine looking at Dylan. "Hey, don't look at me! You don't need to ask for permision to go." The girl was surprised as her mother looked at her that way. "C'mon Katherine, it will be fun! And even the temporal commander in chief agrees!" "Fine, I'll go." Said Katherine sighing. "Great!" exclaimed Bree. "I promise I'll return her in one piece" added smiling. "Unless someone tries to get me drunk again." Said Katherine teasing. "Trust me: nobody will do it." Bree was holding Katherine's hand when she said that, meaning that now they're friends so she shouldn't be afraid, and also the rest of the ladies like her so it wouldn't be a problem.

"You should know something: I haven't played poker since I left this town, so it will take me a bit to be in shape again." "Well, as long as the rest don't know, it will be alright." Both smiled. "I think we should bring in something; I mean, Lynette's the host so it would be nice if we do" Before Bree could say something, Dylan got a pie out of the fridge and put it on the table. "There you go. Now you won't have to argue about what you should bring or who should cook. I baked it in case mom agreed to go." Both Bree and Katherine were surprised at that. "Let me guess: lemon meringue pie and you followed your mother's recipie." Said Bree between laughs. "Yeah, but I did it my way so it won't be the same as hers." Dylan was obviously proud of what she did, and hoped everyone would like it. "I think we sould go and help Lynette. I bet the twins are driving her nuts." Bree knew it was quite posible and Katherine agreed. "Thanks for the pie." Said Katherine happily. "You're welcome mom, and when you come home tell me what they said about it!" "I'll do, and if they don't like it I'll blame myself." And said that, Bree and Katherine left.


	3. Ladies Night

Outside the day was warm and sunny; no one would say a tornado hit the street a few weeks ago, as everything was almost back to

Outside the day was warm and sunny; no one would say a tornado hit the street a few weeks ago, as everything was almost back to the way it was. Also, if that didn't happen, Wisteria Lane's former and current queens wouldn't trust each other and be friends… By now. On their way to Lynette's, Edie passed them by and she was in the car so stopped to talk to them.

"Hey there! Good to see you out of bed... And not trying to kill each other" "Very funny, Edie." Replied Bree."We're friends, so why would we try to do that?" Added Katherine. "Fine, see you later then." Edie left, a bit upset after that. So now, Bree and Katherine were finally on their way to Lynette's; when the kids saw them, as they were playing in the tree house, they yelled at their mother who was too busy picking up toys left in the garden to see her friends arriving. "Mom! Mrs Hodge and Mrs Mayfair are coming!" Exclaimed Porter. "And they bring a pie." Added Preston. "A pie?" Asked Lynette, who hurried getting the toys in to welcome her friends. "Hey! What's this, the pie fight – final round? Oh let me guess: the winner will be officialy our queen and the loser will have to obey her orders." "I didn't think of that." Said Katherine with a cheery voice, while Bree was pissed. "Why can't you all get over it? We did!" "I'm sorry, but that's just what everyone thinks!" Replied Lynette. After a long and quite uncomfortable silence, Katherine, just for change, broke the ice. "So, are we planning on staying here until the rest come or will we get in and have it all ready by then?" The three of them get into the house, right after knowing Katherine's skills for sarcasm were back.

About an hour later, everything was ready but Gaby and Susan wouldn't arrive until 30 minutes later; Edie excused herself this time saying she had something else to do. Also, Tom was getting the kids to the park so they'll have the house for them.

"I'm getting bored!" Said Lynette leaning her head over the table. "I don't think it will take them longer to arrive" Said Bree… And she was right as the door bell rang. "No more boredom!" Exclaimed Katherine, getting up to open the door. "You arrived just in time, Lynette was getting pretty bored." Said Katherine glancing at her friend. "Well, not anymore!" Said Gaby quite happily.

When they were finally playing poker, they had their random – chit chat – nothing especific as Susan says at times. Time was passing by, and they were having so much fun, sometimes telling the most stupid gossip they heard that week. They didn't even know what time it was until Lynette announced it was almost 7.30 pm and she was hungry.

"Hey, are we gonna try the pie you both brought or will it just stay in the fridge?" asked Lynette. "Oh I almost forgot about it!" said Bree when she was making her way to the fridge, followed by Katherine. "I think a little slice for each of us is enough." Said Katherine bringing the dishes. Then, both Bree and Katherine were staring in wonder at their friends, who were trying the pie. "Wow!" That's all Gaby could say. "My God, this pie is the best I've ever eaten!" Added Susan when she was done with her part. "What the hell had you both done? This is awesome!" finally said Lynette. Bree and Katherine were smiling, especially Katherine as everyone liked Dylan's pie and as a proud mother, she had to say who baked it. "I'm so glad you all like it so much; after all…" "We spent a lot trying to make it perfect, a bit different from our other pies so it's wonderful you all love it." Katherine felt the anger rising inside her; she promised Dylan she'll just lie if they didn't like the pie, not if they loved it. "What the hell are you saying, Bree?" Katherine was getting more and more angry when Bree excused herself, or tried to. "The truth. After I paid you that visit, we…" "Liar!" "What?" "You perfectly know Dylan baked it. She gave it to us when were talking about what we should bring so we wouldn't have an argument and now you wanna take credit for her work?" "Katherine, I'm so sorry, is just…" "No, Bree. Not this time. Do you have a problem with my family? Did we do something to you? First you poison me at the ball and now you want to take credit of something Dylan did, hoping everyone would like it!" Katherine could see her friend, well if they still were after dropping the poisoning a bit accidentaly as she didn't know anyone to know but now the girls do, in her eyes, how hurt she was after hearing her words. "Excuse me for a few minutes." Said Bree, still holding back tears, walking fast towards the bathroom where she looked up herself for 5 minutes.

Katherine was mad, as was pretty visible when she broke the glass she was holding. "I'm sorry Lynette, I didn't want to…" "No, it's okay. I understand you're upset. And don't say anything if you want but, did Bree poison you?" "Yeah, she did. She let me try the spoiled dip so that's why I ended up in bed for a week. I told everyone I was sick before the ball because I didn't want to ruin our friendship but it seems we both worked on doing it." Bree heard her, though she didn't pop up until a minute later, like she didn't shed a tear. "Mmmh… Lynette?" "Yes?" "Uhh may Katherine and I, stay here in your house, alone, talking please?" "Sure, we'll go to the porch then." Lynette wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, as it seemed that Bree and Katherine would kill each other as soon as they were out of the house, but she knew it wouldn't be good to be in the fire line, so she, Gaby and Susan got out.

"What's wrong with you, Katherine?" "Me? Are you kidding me?" Both were really angry at each other, you could even see fire in their eyes. "No, I am not." Anwsered Bree coldly. "Don't make me laugh! You were the one who poisoned me, remember?" "You already know why I did and you know I'm sorry!!" Both were now yelling, and the girls could hear them perfectly. "If they keep talking with such a low tone no one would hear them" said Lynette making Gaby laugh. "I'm glad we aren't inside, otherwise we'd had to start taking sides or even get out if things turn out to be pretty bad." Added Susan, as she knew she'd support first Katherine as they've known each other for longer. Inside, they kept yelling at each other. "Yeah fine, you're sorry, I'm tired of hearing you saying that! Just… Why do you keep messing up with me? Did I something again? Or should I say, did you misunsderstand me or Dylan?" "No, none of you did anyhting." "So, what's your point to behave like that?" "Katherine, I… I… I don't know." "Fine, let me know when you do because I'm leaving. Have a nice… Evening or what it's left of it." Katherine stormed out of Lynette's, apologizing first to her and the other two for what happened, though she was interrumpted.

"Oh my God, Dylan!" exclaimed Susan terrified, making Katherine turning around to look at her daughter, whose face was covered with lots of blood. As soon as the girl saw her mother, run towards her, crying. "Sweety, are you okay? What happened?" Asked Katherine, pulling Dylan in a hug. "He… He came, he was trying to find you, mom." Katherine didn't need to hear his name to know it was him. He found them, again, but she wasn't going to run away this time. It was time to face her demons, and that would start with him. "Who is Dylan talking about?" Asked Bree, who just came out of the house. "No one you all should know about. I don't want anyone else getting involved with this." "C'mon Katherine, it can be that bad." Said Gaby trying to get their worries away. "It is, Gabrielle. He's… He's one of the reasons, if the not the one and only, I had to leave 12 years ago." That made all of them gasp, drop their jaws and feel sorry for her. "I'm…" "Please, don't say it, I know you all are but that won't help me with this." Cut Katherine. "Mom, I'm sorry he's back because of me. If I…" Dylan was still sobbing uncontrollably. "Stop blaiming yourself. He's been trying to find me since I left this place, it's not your fault." Katherine had to stop, as she knew this would probably make Dylan uncomfortable. "Mmmh… Dylan? I need you to tell me, exactly, what happened. It is important." "Okay…"

-- Flashback, an hour earlier.--

As Dylan heard the front door opening, she said with a louder tone than usual. "It was about time! Hahaha, I'm kidding, I'm in the kitchen." She heard the footsteps, but those didn't sound at all like her mother as hers are faster; "Hi, Dylan." He was drunk, as Dylan noticed in his voice, and also he had to lean on a wall not to fall. She was getting nervous, as she's never seen him like that before. "Are you alright?" asked the girl. "Yeah, I'm pretty good. Where's your mother?" Said him getting closer, making her more nervous, and now even smelling the alcohol. "I don't know." She was moving slowly, away from him. "You're lying, just like her. Where is she?" "I told you, I don't know!" Dylan was already in panic, but she couldn't let it show. "Stop lying!" yelled him, following that with a slap which shocked, even more, Dylan. She now has her han don her cheek, as it was hurting. "I'm not lying! I don't where she went!" She tried to run, to get out of the house, but he tracked her down. He grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her against a wall, making her later fall. "She was right when she told me you didn't change, and I didn't believe her." "I've changed, Dylan. Now tell me, where did she go?" "NO! You never did!" "Where did she go!?" asked him once more, getting more and more agressive each time he didn't get the anwser. "I told you, I don't know! She left but she didn't tell me where she was going!" "You're not helping me, and that isn't good for you." "How could I help you if I don't know where or what is she doing!" Dylan was getting more and more nervous, she couldn't think clearly anymore, as the fear was getting over her. She tried to get something to knock him out, but she couldn't. He had a crystal vase on his hand and she knew what was going to happen if she didn't help. "This is the last time I'm gonna ask you: where is Kathy?" "I do not know." As soon as he heard those words, leaned over her and hit her with the vase on the head. She tried to protect herself but it was useless. She had several cuts in the head, making her bleeding profusely, but as soon as the vase hit her head, she fell. Dylan didn't know how to get out of that situation, so she thought that faking her death or just unconciousness would help her, and it did. He spent 20 minutes there, trying to move her or simply make her do that, but it was useless. She was lying in the floor, bleeding, and nothing would make her move until he was gone. He had to give up and left.

Dylan decided it would be safe waiting another few minutes more until getting up…

-- Present --

"… And 10 minutes ago I got up, dizzy because of the hitting on the head and I came here just to tell you he was back." Dylan was a bit relaxed, after explaining what happened, whereas Katherine hasn't been so mad at someone in her entire life. "How can he dare to you that! I can't believe he had the nerve to do it. He didn't have enough with me and now you had to pay for something you didn't." "He didn't have enough with you? What do you mean?" Gaby was now curious so she had to ask. "I don't want to talk about that." Katherine knew if she was going to tell them it would make her remember all the pain she had to go through all those years. "C'mon Katherine, you can tell us." Lynette was trying to encourage her to tell them what happened years ago. "Is just that…" "Please." Added Bree, with a hand over Katherine's shoulder, who finally gave in and told them one of all those horrible days.

-- 12 years ago, late at night. --

She was in the living room, reading a book when she heard a knock on the door. "It's 11 pm, who can it be so late?" asked to herself. Another knock, this time longer. "Just a second." she said. When she opened the door, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh my God, Katherine!" "May I come in, please?" "Sure!" Said Mary Alice, still shocked at her friend's looks. Katherine looked awful, bruises everywhere and even a few cuts, not of them deep but still enough to make her bleed. "What happened? When Susan and I left, you were fine." Said Mary Alice, sitting in the couch with Katherine. "Remember the last time you saw me like this?" Asked Katherine, still shaking and even sheding a few tears because of the pain; she wanted to hold them back, but the pain was just to much for her. "Sadly, I do. So he came again, then. But did he want this time?" "Dylan. I'm glad aunt Lily was there too; she could hide Dylan in her room, so she doesn't know anything. I don't want her to see me like this, I don't wanna worry her!" "If he keeps coming and doing the same to you all over again, she'll find out sooner or later."

Mary Alice was worried, though at least this time it wasn't as bad as the previous one. "Is just… I can't forgive him for all he has done to me, and now he comes again drunk claiming to see Dylan. And as I don't let him, he smacks me again. I want to fight back, but I'm afraid it will get even worse." Said Katherine crying, she couldn't take it anymore, all she wanted was to be free; forget her demons and be happy, start again. Mary Alice pulled Katherine into a hug. "I know you're not a hugger, but this is what you need right now." "Thanks" They didn't know how much it lasted, but it felt good; Katherine knew that for once, besides her family, someone cared about her. "Thanks for being so nice with me. I know it's so late, but I… I didn't know where to go." "Hey, what are friends for?" None of them really cared about the time because when there's a friend in need, you cannot deny them help. "So… What happened this time?" "The same as usual. He was drunk, I said no when he wanted to see Dylan, then he wanted to go to her room. I yelled at him, he yelled back and pushed me against a wall and when I tried to react, I was already hitting the ground…"

-- 12 years later, back in present. --

"The story of my life." Added Katherine at the end. "Why didn't you tell me anything?" Susan was now upset, as she and Katherine were friends when all that happened. "I didn't want anyone to know! Mary Alice knew because one day, as I didn't pick up the phone for like 2 hours, she came to check if I was fine. She had a key copy of the front door so when she got in, she saw me lying on the floor unconcious. I woke up in the hospital, and when she was there I made her promised she wouldn't tell anyone and I had to promise back, I'll go to her if something similar happened again." The rest of the girls were terrified, even Lynette after all she had gone through with her mother; Dylan was shocked because she never heard her mother speaking about it, she just knew he was a monster. "Mom, I'm so sorry all that happened. I should have believed you when you said I shouldn't be near him." "It's okay. Sometimes you have to learn the hard way, but better that than dead."

None of them knew he was there, staring at them until he called her name, and he was on the other side of the street. "Hey Kathy!" That almost killed her. Hearing his voice 12 years later, was as bad as it was when he paid her those random visits. Also, it scared Dylan, who thought he left some time ago but she was wrong. The rest of the girls were shocked too. "Is it… Him?" Finally asked Bree. "Get all into the house. Now!" Told them Katherine. She wanted to face him alone, for once and for all. "No, I'm not gonna leave you alone on this." Said Dylan, holding her mother's hand. Lynette, Susan, Gaby and Bree exchanged looks, and all seemed to be thinking the same. "We're not going anywhere. We're staying here with you." Said Susan in name of all. "I… Fine. But do not do something stupid to provoke him." Katherine thought it was time to face him, so she took a few steps. "Hey Wayne. Still getting drunk and smacking around?" "And she said we shouldn't provoke him." Commented quite sarcastically Lynette. "I see Dylan lied to me." Wayne was obviously still drunk, as it took him a bit to speak clearly. "And? Is there a problem because she wanted to protect me?" Katherine was another step closer, but she stopped walking as soon as a gun was pointing at her. "Nice gun, what about stop pointing at me?" She said when she recovered from that shock. "What about… No?" "Just what the hell is wrong with you? You come here, searching for me and smack my daughter." "She lied to me. She had to be punished." "You don't have the right to do that." "She's my daughter!" "Ha! That's what you think. Never wonder why she doesn't look like you? She's not yours, Wayne. She is not." Katherine didn't know why she was telling at that, in the middle of the street, with her friends there ande ven her daughter, who got close to her. "Why didn't you tell me he wasn't…" "Dylan, this is not the time for that. We gotta get rid of them first." "If I don't get rid of you first, Kathy." He was closer, taking a few steps but he stopped when he saw the Wisteria Lane army getting closer Katherine. "If you wanna do something to her, then you gotta go through all of us first." Said Lynette. "Well, I have enough bullets for you all, so who cares?" "Wayne, do not do it. They aren't involved with this. Leave them alone." "Nah, I don't want them to miss the fun." He was already pulling the trigger when he said it.

Two of them hit the ground. One had a bullet in her chest, and there was a lot of bleeding. The other one, hit her head with the sidewalk curb and as she did it so hard, it made her bleed and lost conciousness.


	4. This Time part I

Seconds seemed minutes and minutes seemed hours as the rest of the ladies waited for tha ambulances to come to take both unconcious women and drive them into the hospital. Both women were bleeding yet the girls tried to help, even with their own clothes, to cover their wounds and so stop the bleeding and at that time, Wayne walked back to his car and drove away from Wisteria Lane.

About five minutes later, the ambulances finally arrived and took both ladies away while the other four stayed in Wisteria Lane covered in the blood of their friends until they decided they'd change and go all together to the hospital and wait for them.

One of them, the one with the bullet in her chest almost passed away in the way to the hospital but luckily for her she was saved at least temporally. As they were now in the hospital, two of the empty surgery rooms were now for them as it was an emergency and their situation was extreme: a minute more waiting and one could die while the other could be in a permanent coma or wake up from it and live like a vegetable until her dying day.

Hours passed, and the first one who left the surgery was the one with the bullet in her chest... Well now without it as it was removed from her left lung and the bleeding was fixed. As soon as she was in her room and woke up, she asked if everyone else was alright but as soon as she was told one of their friends was still undergoing surgery she started blaming herself for it as she pushed her friend away and so made her hit her head. No matter what her friends told her saying it wasn't her fault at all but her guilt was killing her, she just wanted to see her friend alive...

The other lady didn't leave the room until four hours later as there were some complications: brain swell and also internal bleeding. She was moved to the same room as her friend but she was looking worse: paler, with a bandage over her head and sadly, just what nobody wished, in coma. Yet the good side was that she'd wake up from it without any brain damage but it was unknown when it would happen: in a day, two, a week, a month...

As her friend and roomate found about her friend's condition, she broke down crying desperately to see her friend's eyes again, to see her smile, her laugh, her voice... Just see her fine again, even with their good and bad times, they were friends and no crazy ex husband from anyone would tear them apart.


	5. This Time part II

Day after day, she prayed for her friend to wake up. No matter how much she was told it was not her fault, she was still blaming herself for it.

Everytime any of the girls was there, all said the same: "It's not your fault, that crazy man... Wayne, he's the one to blame, he's why you both are here. You only tried to help."

And still, she felt it was her fault. "If I hadn't pushed her, she'd be fine now and not in coma." Those were the words of a tormented woman who could have died trying to help her friend, yet she didn't think it could have happened.

A week later that woman was out, released from hospital and yet she spent most of her time in the same hospital room she had stayed in for a week with her friend still in coma.

--------

For days and even weeks, she had the same kind of dream:

The hospital light waking her up, laying in a bed in a white room, alone. However, everytime she strarted hearing a female voice calling her name, and then she was in another white room but this time she was standing up and she wasn't alone as one of her friends was there with her, she was the one calling her name.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the woman in white to her friend.

"Come with me." She answered.

"Where am I?" She asked again.

"Somewhere in between. Not life, not death."

"Why do you come everyday?"

"We need you. Please, wake up."

"I'm awake!"

"No you are not, so please, wake up, stay with us." Said the friend as she reached out her hand to the woman in white, to her friend in coma, who then tried to reach out her hand as well but then, almost touching, she bashined leaving the woman in white alone.

---------

Two months have passed and she was still in coma. Everyone from the neighbourhood visited her, but still the woman who could never accept she didn't do anything wrong was by her side all the time.

A day later, she had the same dream but this time something changed...

As she was in the white room facing her friend, she walked to her and took her hand.

"Don't leave me alone." Said the woman in white.

"I never did, I'm here all the time."

"No! You leave me when I try to reach your hand."

"And you took it today, so please wake up. We need and miss you."

"How do I do that?"

"Just wake up; I need you, I need my best friend back..."

And in reallity those last words were spoken by the friend, the woman who took a bullet for her friend yet she'll never see it that way. And she was crying, her head in the edge of her best friend's bed in which she looked like she was just asleep, holding her hand until...

She opened her eyes, she woke up and to her right saw a weeping woman holding her hand and she also cried saw her best friend like that.

"Bree..." She whispered.

The readhead looked up and saw her friends eyes again and she smiled through her tears.

"Katherine..." She whispered back.


End file.
